miffyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miffy
= Miffy and Friends = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Miffy and Friends is a Dutch-American stop-motion animated television series, based on the Miffy book series by Dutch artist Dick Bruna. It originally aired on KRO in the Netherlands1 and Noggin (now Nick Jr.) in the United States.2 Contents * Plot * Characters * Episodes ** Season 1 ** Season 2 ** Season 3 * VHS and DVD releases * Broadcast * References * External links Plot The series focuses on the life of young rabbit Miffy. It is presented in a storybook style, with narration by American actress/singer Cyd Vandenburg explaining the actions of nonspeaking Miffy and her friends. Characters * Miffy – A young rabbit and the series' protagonist. She is an aspiring artist who also likes to write. * Snuffy the Dog – A brave brown female dog who was first introduced in the episode Miffy Meets Snuffy. she is one of Miffy's best friends. * Barbara – Boris Bear's girlfriend * Boris – A bear who lives near Miffy. He enjoys building things. He has a girlfriend named Barbara. * Poppy – A pig often seen gardening or reading. She has a niece named Grunty. * Grunty – Poppy Pig's niece Episodes The series lasted for three seasons, consisting of 39 episodes. Each episode is made up of two segments, with mathematics-based interstitials between them. Season 1 # Miffy's Musical Day/Miffy's Rainy Day # Miffy Meets Snuffy/Miffy's Gift from Boris # Miffy Gets Help from Poppy Pig/Miffy's and Aggie's Teddy Bears # Miffy at a Costume Party/Miffy Goes Camping # Snuffy's Birthday/Miffy Has the Flu # Miffy Finds the Cup/Snuffy Learns Patience # Miffy's Birthday Party/Miffy's Dancing Lessons # Miffy is Lost in the Woods/Miffy and Poppy Pig Have Breakfast # Miffy and the Little Bird/Miffy Plays Hide and Seek # Miffy and the Wall Paintings/Miffy and the Blue Egg # Miffy and the Snow Bunny/Miffy Flies a Kite # Miffy and Melanie Learn to Read/Miffy Paints Her Room # Boris's Bird House/Miffy's Three Wishes Season 2 # Miffy's Summer Vacation/Miffy Gets a Postcard # Miffy and Barbara in the Rain/Miffy Lost at the Beach # Miffy and the Caterpillar/Miffy and the Great Carrot Feast # Miffy's Colorful World/Miffy's Scooter # Miffy's Snowfall/Miffy and Grunty Sleep in a Tent # Miffy's Restaurant/Miffy Discovers Nature # Miffy and the Birthday Cake/Miffy Counts Leaves # Miffy in the Wind/Miffy's Late for School # Miffy Worries about Snuffy/Miffy Helps Grunty # Miffy Plants a Seed/Snuffy's Doghouse # Miffy Finds Snuffy/Miffy and the Seasons # Miffy Makes and Bakes/Miffy's Surprise # Miffy in the Shade/Miffy's Flower Pot Season 3 # Miffy's Beach Picnic/Boris Tidies Up! # Miffy Wants to Fly/Miffy's Teddy Bear is Sick # Miffy's Ball Game/Miffy Has an Unexpected Day # Miffy's Apple Pie/Miffy's Musical Soup # Miffy and Snuffy at the Playground/Miffy and the Hungry Bird # Miffy's Lost Teddy Bear/Miffy and the Great Summer Picnic # Miffy and the Three Christmas Trees/Miffy's Mystery # Miffy and the Shadows/Snuffy's Winter Fun # Miffy Plays Doctor/Miffy Goes Skiing # Miffy's Family Car Trip/Miffy and the Falling Leaves # Miffy and Snuffy Hear a Strange Sound/Miffy's Mother's Day Present # Boris Forgets Something/Miffy's Dance Show # Miffy Counts the Trees/Boris's Race VHS and DVD releases During the show's run, several VHS tapes including episodes of the series were produced.3 Select Miffy and Friends episodes were included on themed DVD discs released in 2009.4 Broadcast The series made its world premiere on ITV in the United Kingdom.5 It aired on Noggin (now Nick Jr.) in the United States, and later moved to PBS Kids.6 Treehouse TV in Canada,7 and ABC Kids in Australia.8 Category:Shows